rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Merida's Necklace
Merida's Necklace was Elinor's before she gave it to her daughter, after fitting her into the blue tight dress. Appearance Three silver bears with emerald green jewel eyes; which is also carved into the wall above the four thrones in the castle's throne room. The necklace's Design is said to be the Kingdom of DunBroch's crest, while the "Mighty Sword" is the clan's. Lore Elinor wore this on the day her husband, Fergus gave their daughter her bow and got his leg bitten off by Mor'du. Years later Elinor gave it to Merida before meeting Lords Macffin, Macintosh, Dingwall and their first born sons. A meeting Merida didn't want to be a part of; as the lords' sons fight to win her hand in marriage. After a fight between the princess and the queen Merida ran off in tears on the back of her Scottish Clydesdale horse, Angus and some how ended up in a ring of stones. A Will -O'-the-Wisps later appears along with a few others as they led her to a cottage, trusting in the legend of wisps 'leading people to their fates' went inside to see why they brought her there. Inside she meets an old woman and her wooden bear carvings, after catching the woman's broom moving on its own, her crow talking and singing and using magic with the click of her fingers, she knew that this 'wood carver' is a witch. A witch that can use her magic to change her fate. The witch tried to convince the princess that she was just an old wood carver, but when she didn't listen she tried to chase her out with her knifes and sharp carving tools until Merida said that she'll buy every signal carver she has. The witch fell in love with the necklace's beauty as Merida showed and told her that she'll use it as payment; for 'every carving and one spell' to change her fate. The deal was made the moment the witch took the necklace out of Merida's hands. It was the second piece of royal jewelry the witch got for a fate changing spell that turns people into bears; the first was a ring with a twin cross axe crest that was given to her by a prince. Mor'du when he was human. Role in the Crossover The three bears could stand for something, Mor'du's three younger brothers, the lords in the form of bears or reminds Merida of Hiccup, Jack and Rapunzel or her brothers. If Merida ever comes across or gets the necklace back from witch when she's alone, seeing it again could help her to remember the mistake that almost led her kingdom to war and the spell that almost made her mother live the rest of her life as a bear. Some fans see the necklace's design (and DunBroch's Sword crest) as Merida's RotBTD crest. Images brave-disneyscreencaps_com-2028.jpg|Merida Wearing it Around Her Neck brave-disneyscreencaps_com-4177.jpg|The Necklace's Design on the Wall brave-disneyscreencaps_com-140.jpg|Young Elinor Wearing it Around her Neck Category:Brave Category:Objects Category:Accessories